Field of Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and a touch display apparatus.
Related Art
For the active matrix panel, each data line will obtain a shorter charging time with the higher definition. In some panels, a one-to-many multiplexer is generally used for the data line bus and the sequential control signals are also used to control the switches of the multiplexer, and therefore the data lines can be sequentially charged. Accordingly, for an active matrix LCD (liquid crystal display) device with the definition of FHD (1080*1920) and the scan frequency of 60 times per second, the charging time of each data line is about equal to (1/60)*(1/1920)*(1/3) when using a one-to-three multiplexer. However, the delay problem will be generated when the signal of the control line travels for a longer path to reach the farther switch of the multiplexer from the driver IC, i.e. leading to a larger time constant τ, and therefore the signal delay is brought about. Moreover, with the higher definition, the signal delay problem will become worse.
In the conventional art, the multiplexer bus, the driving unit and the control lines connecting the multiplexer bus and the driving unit are disposed on the display panel. For the multiplexer bus of the display panel, due to the actual layout factor, the signals usually leave the driving unit through the corresponding control lines and enter into the two ends of the multiplexer bus. Because the maximum (or maximum delay) time constant τ and the resistance and the capacitance of the signal transmission path have the positive correlation, the maximum (or maximum delay) time constant τ will occur at the central portion of the multiplexer bus.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a display apparatus and a touch display apparatus whereby the maximum time constant from the control line to the multiplexer can be reduced, so as to enhance the display quality and efficiency.